There are currently a number of serial memory devices on the market for low cost memory applications. These serial memory devices are generally of two types: non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices, the latter often being referred to as serial `static RAM` memories. The serial non-volatile memory devices are often used in household appliances to `remember` the last configuration of the appliance before the appliance is turned off so that the configuration can easily be recalled upon power up of the appliance. The serial `static RAM` memory devices are often used in applications requiring low-cost temporary storage of digital data, such as for digital computations.
The serial memory devices currently available for sale have a minimum of four terminals: a first terminal for receiving a source of power, a second terminal for receiving a ground reference, a third terminal for communicating data in serial form to and from the memory, using a serial communication protocol, and a fourth terminal for receiving an industry standard clock signal (e.g., a logic low state of zero volts and a logic high state of five volts) to synchronize the data on the third terminal. There are, to date, a number of serial communication protocols available for enabling serial data transfers in integrated circuit devices, e.g., the Serial Peripheral Interface ("SPI") and the "I.sup.2 C" Bus protocol.
Over the last decade, the advances in semiconductor manufacturing have significantly reduced the cost of manufacturing memory and other digital devices. The reduction in cost has progressed to the point where the cost of packaging a memory device in an industry standard 4-pin or 8-pin dual-inline package (DIP) now often exceeds the cost of manufacturing the integrated circuit. Unfortunately, the manufacturing of the DIP packages and the packaging of integrated circuits therein are mature processes and significant reductions in cost for these processes are not expected in the foreseeable future.
Thus, there is a great economical need to reduce the packaging costs of these serial memory devices. The present invention is directed towards filling this need. The present invention further recognizes that this need may exist for other serial peripheral devices, such as remote sensors, programmable elements (e.g., programmable variable resistors), and various controller means (e.g., variable positioners). The present invention is also directed towards the need for reducing the packaging costs of these peripheral devices as well.